Lovers reunited
by AshLiz
Summary: Yves finds Sofia in New York years later. Xover btwn Castle and FLO you don't have to watch either to understand. Yves/Sofia
1. Chapter 1

Every year around this time Kate Beckett became depressed. The first year it happened Castle didn't think anything of it. But after the third year he began to suspect something. He couldn't tell what it was that would make her hurt so badly.

At first he began to think it was the anniversary of her mother's death but no, that wasn't it. He asked the boys and Lanie, they didn't have any idea. He had asked Captain Montgomery shortly before he died, but the captain only offered him a sad smile and replied, "Sometimes life doesn't always work out in the best of ways" before he glanced over at the homicide detective he admired and trained so much.

Castle was drawn out of his reverie when the car pulled up to the curb. He turned and looked over at Beckett who was giving him a funny look attempting to figure out what was going on in that head of his.

"Come on Castle, we have a body to get to." She says before getting out of the car. She struts right over to the crime scene in those dangerously high heels of hers. She spouts of questions towards Ryan and Esposito before crouching down next to the body.

"What do we got Lanie?" Kate asks her best friend.

"Single GSW to the chest. No ID, no wallet, no nothing."

Kate gives him a once over, "This suit is new and quite expensive by the looks of it. Could he be here for fashion week?"

Espo decides to field that question, "Possibly, we are only a block away from the main event."

Kate just nods giving the body one more glance before standing up. The normal on lookers pear around the cops trying to get a glimpse of the body. But one figure catches her eye.

No! It can't be. It couldn't possibly be. From across the crime scene they make eye contact and the world stops spinning.

The breath leaves her lungs in one big rush. All of a sudden she can't breathe. At that one moment in time nothing else matters. She can only see him. It's only him that matters. He's the only one who ever mattered.

She tries to shake herself out of it, that was years ago. They parted ways. It was for the best. Wasn't it?

She can hear the others attempting to get her attention, but it doesn't quit register.

Kate takes an unsteady step forward before stopping again. Would he even talk to her? By the way that he hasn't broken eye contact she guesses he feels the same way. He raises an eyebrow at her. He lips twitch upward just in the slightest yet his mouth is still hanging open in shock.

She searches his eyes for answers; they used to be able to communicate through their eyes. To her shock they still can, she can see the question in his eyes. Can he approach her?

Before she can answer a hand is waved in front of her face. She turns to look at the offending hand only to be met with the stares of all the cops at the scene, all of them confused as to why the tough as nails Detective Kate Beckett suddenly wasn't moving.

"Girl, you ok?" Lanie asks, worry evident in her eyes. Kate just nods before turning her head back towards him. Oh god, it truly was him.

What the fuck was he doing here? He was suppose to be in Paris or where ever the hell else, not New York.

She takes another step forward and so does he. With each step she takes he takes another one. Only going as fast as she does. They become mere inches apart, she can feel his hot breathe on her skin.

He only breathes her name, "Sofia" before she is wrapped in his arms.

He hugs her tightly, not letting go. No, he won't let go again.

"Yves" she says quietly before he kisses her. So passionately yet tender at the same time. Like no time has passed between seeing each other.

He kissed her one more time, "I'm sorry" he says quietly in her ear.

"Shh, not here." She says

"Beckett" she hears called in the back ground. She turns around to see Espo looking at her questioningly while Ryan and Lanie are doing expert fish impressions. Castle had his fists balled next to him not knowing what to think of the whole situation.

"who is Beckett?" Yves asks.

"I will explain later." She replies.

"I'll be waiting."

She offers a location and time for them to meet up later that night. He agrees readily. They both turn to leave before he calls out softly, "Sofia"

Of course Kate turns around; he rummages in his camera bag for a minute before pulling out the familiar item. She almost bursts into tear right there, in his hands is the journal. Her journal with her heart poured into every page.

She nods understanding. They both turn back towards the direction they came from, not needing words to know what just passed through them.

She rejoins her new life the dead body bringing her back to earth, even though her heart was still fluttering. Feeling alive again for the first time in years since that day in Paris.

* * *

Author's Note: Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed this I'm not sure yet if I want to leave it at that or make it multi chapter? What do you think?

AshLiz


	2. Chapter 2

Kate may be glancing around the crime scene but her mind is elsewhere. Lost in the whirl wind of memories and emotions.

She can feel the eyes on her, but chooses to ignore it. She turns to Lanie though and offers a look saying she would explain everything later, Lanie just nods in understanding.

God, sometimes life really just liked to come out of nowhere and slap you in the face didn't it? What the hell was she suppose to do now? She had been making such progress with Dr. Burke about opening up and letting go of her past. But now? Ha! Now everything is sure to go to hell in a hand basket.

Kate looks around Espo and Ryan are paying too much attention to their notepads letting her know that of course they are waiting for some sort of eruption. And Castle, oh castle. He looked about ready to commit murder. Shit.

What the hell was she supposed to do now?

As soon as they were finishing up at the crime scene Castle made some lame half assed excuse to go with Ryan and Esposito. She saw right through it and if it weren't for her wanting time to herself she would have called him out on his shit.

Kate climbs into her Crown Vic and takes off down the street. She knows that the boys would be gone for a little while, they were running down a lead so she had some time to herself.

She takes a sharp right and drives up to her apartment. She parks her car and heads up those never ending stairs toward her third story apartment. She unlocks her door and all but slams it behind her. Slowly she slides down to the ground. She's shaking and she knows it.

Kate gets up quickly and heads to her closet to retrieve the box in the back of her closet. The one which everyone thought contained something of her mother's but in fact it was from her times with Yves. She slowly opens the lid and she swears it smells like a mixture of Paris and him.

She slowly dumps the contents of the box onto her plush area rug in the middle of her living room. Pictures come falling out slowly fluttering to the ground creating a beautiful mess. Just like them.

The first picture she sees is one of them kissing in front of the Eiffel Tower. Someone had taken it of them claiming they were the cutest couple before they were handed the picture. She drops the picture.

She looks down at her hands that are shaking uncontrollably. She reaches up and pushes the fallen hair out of her face. A shaky breath escapes her lips before all of her walls that had been slowly coming down are rebuilt in an instant.

The walls surround her heart and protect her. She can't get hurt the same way again. No way in hell was she going to let any of this get to her. She can't get hurt again, never again. The walls become thick and impenetrable in those seconds.

What if he was still with his wife? Years ago she may have been able to draw him away from her but she wouldn't be able to do that anymore. Kate wasn't a home wrecker anymore. Not after some of the things she has seen in life.

The silence of her apartment is broken by the shrill scream of her phone. She can tell by the ringtone that it's one of the boys calling her.

Kate mentally steadies herself before answering. "Hello?" she asks proud of the fact that her voice comes out strong and steady. Not wavering in the slightest.

"Yo, Beckett we got something." Esposito answers.

"Ok, I'll meet you back at the precinct." She says remembering that she needed to return to work, no more living in her memories for the time being.

She hangs up and throws everything unceremoniously back into the box tossing it back into the corner of her dark hole of a closet.

With one last touch up of makeup she's out the door on the way to the precinct.

She arrives no more than 20 minutes later. The hustle and bustle of the precinct matches the whirl of thoughts surrounding her. Nothing seems to make sense- yet, everything is working towards one main goal.

"what have you got for me?" she asks the boys.

"Someone recognized our man. His name is Josh Turner. He is a journalist for some high class magazine. He was spotted leaving an after party around one AM." Ryan says. Kate nods her head before writing this down on her murder board.

"Lanie places time of death sometime around 2 AM" Esposito adds.

"So what was he doing for a full hour before he was murdered?" Kate thinks out loud.

"The after party was a 10 minute walk away from the crime scene. He could have walked there and met up with someone." Ryan offers.

Kate looks up and around noticing Castle wasn't there.

Esposito notices who she is looking for, "He went out to grab lunch. He said he would bring something back for all of us."

Kate just nods. He really must be hurt by her. She frowns at the thought of either of those men hurting because of her. They are both so important to her.

God, why does life have to be so hard? Why can't it be simple and fun like it was in…Paris. Oh Paris. But-but does she really want simple? Isn't complicated fun? It gives her something to work for.

No! She can't be thinking about this here. She needs to remain professional.

Kate just turns and sits down at her desk, "Ryan, Esposito find out what Turner was doing for that missing time."

They both nod and head back to their desks.

The paperwork before Kate is unentertaining and isn't enough to keep her mind focused. Shit. She really was losing it.

The boys knew she modeled for a little while but they only got their hands on one picture, the one picture where her real name was used. Most of the time she had used the name Sofia for modeling and writing so she could maintain some sort of peace in her private life. If they find those other pictures she is going to be in deep shit. They are never going to let it go then. Endless torture. She chuckles internally at the thought of the boys seeing some of the pictures. But then quickly her face turns red at the thought of them finding those other pictures, the pictures that were umm intimate to put it nicely.

How was she going to explain all of this to them? To Lanie? To Castle? How was she going to talk to Yves about her life and who she has become- what she has become. Will he even love her anymore?

She has a lot to think about. She looks down at her father's watch and notices its 6. She sends the boys home for the night before heading out herself.

The three of them ride the elevator down together.

"So hot date tonight Becks?" Espo asks.

Kate just smiles and laughs, "More like catching up with an old friend."

"Huh he must be one really good friend to make you all smiley." Ryan jokes.

"He, he means a lot to me. I haven't seen him in a few years. I- I've known him for forever."

Esposito was eyeing her. He must have seen something or heard something in the way she was talking. He gives Beckett a soft understanding smile.

"Becks, no matter what follow your heart and not your head. We have your back." Kate gives him a thankful smile.

"Thanks Javi."

"He's right. Kate," Ryan begins and she knows they are being serious and sincere when they use her first name, "if he is important to you go after him. We can handle Castle."

"thank you," she smiles, "thank you both. I'm not sure of anything at this moment. But you know what? Let's go to Remy's tomorrow night."

They both readily agree.

"night boys!" she says over her shoulder. They both wave and she heads to her car so she can head home and change before she has her fateful meeting with Yves. Here come the fireworks, in more way than one.

* * *

Author's Note: So I'm hopeing this isn't too OOC I'm attempting to merge the two personalities. Let me know what you think! I hope you enjoyed! Much to come soon!

Ashliz


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi everyone! sorry for the long wait I really didn't know how I was going to write this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review and let me know what your thinking and what you want to see come out of this story. Enjoy! Ashliz

* * *

Kate reaches her apartment in record time, only speeding a little bit. She opts to take the stairs up to her apartment, she needed to keep moving.

She walks up the three stories to her apartment, her feet were killing her. She really should invest in some sneakers. But as fast as that thought came to her mind it just as quickly banishes. Her shoes are her signature piece. Without her power heels she feels small. They make her feel powerful and feminine all at the same time. Something she often forgets during the busy days surrounded by men.

She glances down at her father's watch as she unlocks her apartment door. She has barely 30 minutes until Yves arrives. Thirty minutes to psych herself out and run far away. Crap, she has to stop thinking like that.

She leaves her heels by the front door and pads toward her bedroom. She slips out of her suit and into something more comfortable. She stands in front of her closet just starring at it, only dressed in her bra and underwear. The cool air feeling nice against her flushed skin.

She needs the air to cool her down, to relax her. The PTSD has been manageable. It always flairs right as something earth shattering stresses her out. Like oh I don't know, her past showing up at a crime scene. She looks down and sure enough her hands are shaking again.

She shakes her head and breathes in and out. Carefully measuring each breathe. If need be she could call Dr. Burke's emergency line. God, when did she become so dependent on a therapist? What has her life come to?

She shakes her head, clearing her mind of those thoughts. She needs to get dressed. She opts for a pair of skinny jeans and a purple blouse.

She heads into the bathroom and splashes some cool water on her face. With one last reassuring thought she heads back out to the kitchen pouring herself a much needed glass of wine.

As she takes a gulp-a sip wouldn't be enough for an event like this- she hears the soft knock at her door. She knows it's Yves immediately. Castle normally knocks a pattern, Lanie would just let herself in, and the boys well Javi would pound on the door and Kevin would always call first before coming over.

She opens the door and smiles softly at him, as soon as she does he snaps a picture of her.

He smiles bashfully, "Sorry just needed a new one." Kate just chuckles softly before leading him into her apartment.

They sit down awkwardly waiting for the other to talk. Yves lets out a small breathe before looking over at Sofia. Kate looks over at him catching him starring at her, she doesn't back away from his gaze. She knows he is sizing her up but not in a demeaning way. Yves looks her up and down, from the bottom of her feet to her head. She wonders what he sees while he looks at her.

Yves just takes notes on her. From the way her feet are small much too small for someone her height yet they have calluses that let him know immediately what she does takes a toll on her body. The way she purposely sits in a corner so her back isn't towards any window or door. He doesn't know why that's significant yet but he notes it.

Her eyes are the tell all though. The way they are staring into him. They hold a secret, they hold weight, and they hold truth. There is no innocence left in them. No young and naïve Sofia. But a Sofia that has seen the world for what it truly is, no longer looking at it through rose colored glasses.

These changes, god he wants to kill the person who made her this hard person. Even if it's him. He would die if he finds out that he caused this.

"Sofia," he begins softly, she looks up meeting his eyes "I'm so sorry. I wish I didn't leave. As soon as I made it out the door I knew I had made a mistake. I just, I couldn't run away with you. I don't know why. I wanted to so badly it hurt. I couldn't leave my daughter. As you said once before she is my life."

Kate nods slowly carefully thinking over her next words, " I know. It was selfish of me at the time to ask you to run away with me. To ask you to leave your family and not look back. I know that now."

He nods slowly understanding and forgiving instantly. He doesn't want her to think she was selfish. He wishes he could take away all those self depriving feelings.

"I-I left my wife." He admits with out remorse.

Kate smiles softly at him putting her hand on his knee squeezing slightly. "It was for the best. It needed to be done. I don't love her never truly did. My heart always belonged elsewhere."

She looks him up and down. He really doesn't look older. He was already 8 years older than her putting him at 39. He really didn't look it. Sure he had lines around his eyes and mouth, but to her they made him even more beautiful. They show that he has lived, he has laughed, and he has loved. They add more character to him she believes.

"I dumped David. As soon as I got home. I dumped him. I took off for here."

So much time, so much wasted time. They could have been together. But they were both to pigheaded. Both to hurt to run to the other.

Yves pulls her close to him. Taking comfort in her familiar smell and feel. God he missed her.

Kate had gotten comfortable in his embrace. Relishing in the feel of his arms wrapped around her, offering her safety and love. She sits up quickly, "Wait, bef-before we really talk about us there are some things you need to know. I-I-I I'm really not the same person anymore."

"What do you mean?" he asks hesitantly. He wants to know so much more that it hurts but at the same time maybe not knowing is a better option.

"I never told you but two years before I went back to Paris my mother was murdered. I was actually pre-law but changed over to journalism so I could travel the world." Kate admits. She had never told anyone about her journalism stint.

"Sofia" he whispers, "I wish I had known I am so sorry." He rubs the pad of his thumb in a circle her hand that he was holding over and over again.

"It's ok. Let me finish. After you left I was devastated. I left for the states. I came back and my dad was drowning in a bottle. All of a sudden the grief hit me. I was drowning just as much as my father was. Between losing you and my mother I was gone. I hadn't truly grieved my mother. Instead I had run."

He moves closer to her and almost unconsciously she gets up and sits next to hm.

By now Yves was rubbing soft circles on her back offering more comfort than just rubbing her hand. She stops talking for a moment. She leans into his embrace more. Resting her back against his chest like they had done so many times. He kisses the nape of her neck to let her know he was there and willing to listen.

"I decided the only way to help my father and myself was to avenge my mother's death. I actually signed up for the police academy. After a year and a half as a beat cop I became a homicide detective."

He had his head resting on her shoulder just like all those years ago when they reunited in Paris. It was the same but at the same time it was different.

"I wish I had known. I wish I could have helped you through all of this. How did you manage? How did you survive?" he asks astound at this beautiful strong woman in front of him.

"That's not the worst part. I'm getting there." With a sigh Kate continues, "I'm broken Yves. I'm broken beyond repair."

He takes her hands and puts them up to his lips. He ever so softly presses his lips to them. Placing soft kisses along her hands. Kate closes her eyes relishing in the feel of him being here with her.

"I'm here. This time I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I'm here through it all even when it gets hard. You can't push me away."

Kate nods, her eyes still closed. He knows she is thinking by the way she pulls her lip into her mouth biting softly down on it.

"Sofia," he whispers, "Stop thinking, just speak."

At that her eyes fly open. "I-I have been going after my mother's murderer. They tried to kill me." Kate closes her eyes frustrated at herself when her voice cracks. She's suppose to be strong. She's not suppose to be the broken one anymore.

She feels Yves place his fingers under her chin and ever so softly lift her heard up to look him in the eyes.

She doesn't see any judgment. He just wants to hear the story so she continues.

"I was at my dear, dear friends funeral. When they shot me. It narrowly missed my heart." Her hand unconsciously moves to her scar that's present on her chest.

Yves goes to comfort her when she puts her hands up, "Wait, just wait let me finish. After I was shot I had some trouble readjusting and going back to my regular routine. I was diagnosed with PTSD, or post traumatic stress disorder. I have been seeing a therapist since."

Silence fills the apartment. The sound of their breathing is deafening to her. She can't get over it. The silence, the missing words. She knows he is going to run. Just like all those years ago. Kate pulls her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around herself. Waiting, giving him the opportunity to run.

"No!" he whispers forcefully. "Don't block yourself off from me, I'm here. I'm here to stay. I'm here because I love you. No matter what you have become."

She doesn't believe him, she keeps her eyes guarded. Her perfectly placed poker face leaving him with nothing to go on.

"Sofia you listen to me. You listen good, you are not broken. You can't be broken, you know why? Because you're still you. You still love unconditionally, you help people, you care, and you are still beautiful. You aren't broken. Sure you have PTSD but that's something we can work on. If you're broken you can't be fixed and I know you! I know you better than you know yourself sometimes. You can be put back together, you can become the star you are again."

"How?" she whispers, almost to soft for him to hear but he hears it.

"By living. Oh Sofia just by living. Like you said before you had trouble readjusting to your routine. That's not living. You need to live, not go through a routine the rest of your life. I'm here to help you live again. To see the light at the end of the tunnel. To help you find yourself, if you just let me."

"I-I…" and once again her phone has the worst timing in the history of the universe.


End file.
